


Recenze na muzikál

by Carade



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carade/pseuds/Carade





	Recenze na muzikál

Addamsova rodina tvořená především manžely Gomezem a Morticií a jejich dětmi Pugsleym a Wednesday je známá po celém světě. Poprvé se objevila v roce 1938 jako komiksové postavy v časopise The New Yorker. Postupem času vznikly stejnojmenné hrané i animované seriály a 2 filmy. Bylo tedy jen otázkou času, než se dostanou i na divadelní prkna a v dubnu 2010 byl muzikál The Addams Family uveden na Broadwayi. Muzikál převzalo pražské Hudební divadlo Karlín. Ponechalo originální anglický název a v listopadu 2014 uvedlo jeho premiéru.

Muzikál se dějem odprostil od filmových verzí a soustředil se předně na Středu (jejíž jméno bylo na rozdíl od názvu muzikálu naprosto nesmyslně přeloženo), která vyrostla a zamilovala se do normálního chlapce Lucase Beinekeho. Celý muzikál se točí ohledně jejich plánované svatby, se kterou však nesouhlasí jejich naprosto rozdílné rodiny, a hádky mezi Gomezem a Morticií, která vygraduje natolik, že Morticia si vezme kufr a odejde. Jako vedlejší dějovou linii sledujeme příběh strýčka Festera, který přiznává, že se zamiloval do Měsíce a na konci muzikálu za ním odlétá.

Ústřední dvojici Gomeze a Morticie tvoří Jaromír Dulava a Lucie Bílá, v alternaci pak Jiří Korn a Daniela Šinkorová. Především Lucii Bílé role vyloženě sedla a ani po hlasové stránce se nedá nic vytknout. Strýčka Festera si zahrál Václav Kopta. Jeho pěvecké výkony byly v porovnání s ostatními herci sice o něco slabší, vynahradil to však citovostí svého projevu. Jako Středa se představila Radka Coufalová, jako její přítel Lucas pak Patrik Děrgel.

Po hudební stránce mě představení trochu zklamalo. Pěvecké výkony byly ve směs dobré a doprovázené živým orchestrem. Písně, které předvedly však byly nemastné neslané, v okamžiku, kdy jsem opouštěla divadlo jsem nebyla schopná si vybavit ani jednu melodii, s výjimkou úvodní písně známé z filmů. Český překlad textů navíc často působil lehce kostrbatě.

Co bylo ztraceno na hudební složce, dohnalo se na scéně. Ta poměrně věrně kopírovaly filmovou předlohu. V průběhu představení jsme mohli vidět sídlo Addamsových, hřbitov jejich předků i Central Park. A ačkoliv se často říká, že méně je někdy více, extravagantní Addamsovi by na poloprázdném jevišti působili nemístně. Kostýmy byly také inspirovány předlohou, tedy černá, černá a zase jenom černá, pouze matka Lucase Beinekeho se trhla a z jeviště zářila v jednoduchých žlutých šatech.

Celkově se jednalo o představení, které se nesnažilo o žádné velké umění, cílem bylo pobavit a to se většinou celkem povedlo


End file.
